Through the Eyes of a Dunpeal
by ForgottenWolf
Summary: The original version of Through the Eyes of a Dhampire, basically a Castlevania, VH:D, and slight Suikoden crossover. A lot different from my remake.


Um... this is the original of the "Eyes of a Dhampire" that I started writing. Thanks to a friend, I decided to post this here.   
  
Discl: I don't own Castlevania  
  
I sat there, staring out the window into my mother's garden, the only thing that grew "untainted" in this whole castle. I sat and watched the setting sun, as the sky  
  
grew darker and darker. I knew tonight would be beautiful, such nights always were. I watched my oldest brother ride off on his black horse, knowing that it would   
  
be a while until I saw him again. He was always doing that. Even though we didn't share the same mother, my mother always worried about him when he left, and she   
  
grew happy when he came back  
  
I suddenly sensed someone coming up behind. I twirled around and there she stood, with her blonde hair falling over her shoulders and cascading down her back, perfectly  
  
as always. Why couldn't I have gotten that hair? She was so perfect. I suppose it was because she was a pure-blood. A pure human. She embraced me, as she always did  
  
in the evening when I haven't been awake all day. "Sleep well Dhiampira?" she asked me, going through the regular routine.   
  
"Yes, I slept fine, Mother."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Then, it struck me what today was. Today was my mother's birthday. I hugged her gently but firmly as I always did, ever since I was a child, "Happy birthday, Mother."   
  
"Thank you my dear. For a minute I thought you forgot"   
  
"Never! I would never forget."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, I was just teasing you."   
  
She said, emitting a soft laugh. Her voice, so soothing and so gentle, fitted her perfectly. She was a wonderful woman. If she hadn't been excommunicated, they would  
  
have probably made her a saint. She looked at me,  
  
"I'm going into town."  
  
"Why? You know Father doesn't want you to go into town. Besides they're hunting for witches."  
  
"I know about your father, and I don't care about the hunters. There is an old woman who needs my help, her son has been ill and she wants me to go check on him."   
  
My mother was a healer. She healed using remedies people had never seen before so they named her a witch. I watched her stand there, so sickly looking, but inside,   
  
there was a strong power.   
  
"How do you plan to leave? Father told the guards to not let you out. Especially not after dark."   
  
"I already told you, I don't care. Charon will take me to the woman's house, she lives by the river." Charon was the nickname given to the ferryman that lives in   
  
the Underground Caverns. He ferries people to different places, but for a price of two gold coins. He ferries us for free. And he's always willing to do a favor for  
  
my mother. I looked at her, "Come back safe, alright? I don't want them to catch you again." They had nearly caught her before, but me and my brother, Adrian, had been  
  
with her so we got her out of there. This time, we wouldn't be with her so I was worried. "Don't worry, I'll be back before midnight," she said attempting to reassure  
  
me. I knew better, she always came home late.   
  
We hugged and she gave me something before she left, "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I think you'd like it now." She gave me a silver chain   
  
with a small red stone on it. I stared at it, the way the light hit it gave it a weird little glow. Needless to say I loved it. I was the only one who could stand up  
  
to silver and holy objects. I smiled as she put it around my neck, the little red stone close to my heart. I stared at it. It was incased in a sort of "silver cage"  
  
so that a bit of the stone shone through here and there. I found it beautiful. I hugged my mother and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the kiss and walked out   
  
of my room, happy. That was the last time I saw her smiling.   
  
I was bored so I walked around the castle looking for Adrian. I usually found him either hiding from Succubus or in the library reading. Instead I found my other   
  
brother, Alucart. No one knows why he was named that, he just was. And he scared the shit out of me. "Dhiampira!" he yelled jumping down from wherever he was hiding  
  
and landing behind me. "Aie!" I yelled turning around angrily when I noticed who it was. "Al, don't do that! You scared me half to death!" I yelled, whacking him over  
  
the head with my hand, damaging his brain more than it already was. "Hey, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. C'mon Little Sis, you know I was playing I didn't mean   
  
to scare you," he said, trying to apologize. He hugged me in an embrace that I couldn't get out of if I wanted to. I say that because even though he scared the shit  
  
out of me and played more tricks on me than I care to remember, I still loved him as a brother.   
  
Suddenly his twin walked in, Adrian to be exact. "Dhiampira, there you are. I've been looking for you," his voice had a tone to it that I didn't like, he sounded   
  
worried. I looked at him, his face didn't help me feel better. He didn't give me time to reply, he just grabbed me and took me out of the castle on his horse. He was  
  
leading us to the town square. In the pit of my stomach, I had an eerie feeling of what had happened. And when we got there, the mob didn't exactly help my feelings.   
  
They had our mother tied to a stake on a platform, surrounding the stake were piles of wood. Standing next to her was a man, a priest to be exact, holding a torch.   
  
I attempted to go to her, I didn't want the next thing to happen, but my brother held me back knowing, whispering to me, that if I ran out there I would be caught   
  
too and burned as well, and Mother wouldn't want that. So, what could I do? My brother was stronger than me, and I couldn't free myself because he was holding me   
  
tightly. So I just cried and cried. And watched them burn my mother for a crime, she never committed. 


End file.
